This invention relates to an irrigation device for use with a pressurized irrigating fluid to remove materials from an orifice. The device comprises a tubular member having a plurality of orifices that direct the irrigating fluid away from a central axis of the device and a flared member having a plurality of exit passages for evacuation of the fluid and debris without the build-up of excessive pressure which could damage the delicate anatomy of the blind orifice.
Irrigation has often been used by physicians to flush debris from blind orifices such as the ear canal. Removal of obstructing cerumen, or ear wax, is important to properly view the tympanic membrane, a sensitive and fragile piece of anatomy. Removal of cerumen is a necessary requirement to properly diagnose possible infection. Other means of removal are also employed to remove the cerumen, such as an ear curette. These removal means, however, are dangerous in unskilled hands as unintentional puncture of the tympanic membrane or laceration of the ear canal is possible.
Irrigation and flushing of the ear canal to remove cerumen can avoid these risks to a certain degree. Prior art devices intended for this function abound, but lack elements of the present invention, making them less than ideal. Devices advancing the state of the art beyond simple syringes and bulbs, such as those described by Grossan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,756), Ginsberg (U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,899), Apolet et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,343), Murphy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,851, and Garcia (U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,675) do not contain the combination of novel features described by this invention.
The present invention relates to an irrigation device for use in an orifice. The irrigation device has a tubular member having a distal end and a proximal end and at least one bore axially extending from the proximal end to the distal end. The axially extending bore terminates at a plurality of orifices which extend at an angle from the bore. As an additional feature, the tubular member can define an internal baffle which extends from the distal end toward the proximal end of the tubular member. The internal baffle aids in deflecting a stream of pressurized fluid out the orifices of the tubular member. A flared member is coaxially positioned with respect to the tubular member. The flared member defines a tip in close proximity to the distal end of the tubular member and a base which is in a spaced apart relationship from the tip. The flared member defines a plurality of flared sides extending from the tip to the base. As the flared sides extend from the tip to the base, the flared sides increase in circumference. The flared member also defines at least one passageway which defines at least one open channel adjacent the tip of the flared member and at least one enclosed channel adjacent the base of the flared member. The enclosed channel is defined by the sides and the base of the flared member.
The present invention relates to an irrigation device for use with a pressurized irrigating fluid. The present invention is especially useful in irrigating blind orifices and is of particular use in medical fields. The present invention is particularly well suited for use in irrigating ear canals, nasal passageways and vaginas. For ease of explanation, the present invention will be described in detail for use in irrigating an ear canal. However, it should be understood, that the device can be made in various sizes for use in both medical and other commercial applications.